el amor por sobre todas las cosas
by kiara kagome
Summary: Este es un fic sobre la fantastica serie Inuyasha. Una historia que empieza con una esperada confesion que da inicio a una dificil relacion donde prevaleceran los celos, desconfianza, peleas pero solo con el amor que se tienen podran superar los obstaculo


**Hola, como están, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo ya que solo lo hago por diversión o hobbie y no tengo ningún interés económico, espero criticas, comentarios, ya que me ayudaran a mejorar, no esta demás decir que los personajes que voy a usar no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Rumiko Takahashi, aunque ganas no me faltan, bueno ahí les va:**

Era una noche tranquila en la época antigua, la luna nueva empezaba a brillar con todo su esplendor, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata, disfrutando de la cena que Kagome había preparado, en el momento que Inuyasha se levanta y se aleja de los demás:

Shipo: **¿adonde vas Inuyasha?**

Inuyasha: **No me sigan, hoy voy a dormir solo. **

Se pierde en la oscuridad entre unos árboles

Shipo: **¿y ahora que le pasa?**

Miroku: **No me había percatado que hoy hay luna nueva**

Sango: **Si, yo también lo había olvidado**

Kagome: (**eso quiere decir que Inuyasha se va a transformar en humano)**

Miroku: **será mejor que lo dejemos solo, no le gusta estar acompañado cuando se transforma en humano, es tan orgulloso que no le gusta demostrar como se siente cuando es tan vulnerable como hombre**

Kagome se puso muy pensativa. Se acordaba de aquel día cuando vio a Inuyasha por primera vez como hombre. Se daba cuenta que cuando el estaba así era mas sensible, mas sincero, que dejaba salir lo que sentía, sin sentir ese maldito orgullo tan presente en su persona cuando es hanyou, se acordaba que esa fue la primera vez que el le dijo esas palabras tan dulcemente, y que esa fue la primera vez que Inuyasha hizo latir fuertemente el corazón de Kagome

Flash back

Kagome: **Lo siento ¿te he despertado?**

Inuyasha: **No… Kagome**

Kagome: **¿si?**

Inuyasha: **¿Por qué llorabas?**

Kagome: **¿te refieres a hace un rato? Yo pensaba…que ibas a morir**

Inuyasha: **¿llorabas por mi?**

Inuyasha: **¿Puedo acostarme en tus rodillas?**

Kagome asiente con la cabeza

Kagome: **¿estas mejor asi?**

Inuyasha**: si…… hueles……muy bien**

Kagome sonrojada: **¿que dices¡Si dijiste que no te gustaba como olía!**

Inuyasha: **eso era...mentira. **–y se queda dormido

Kagome: **(¡A que viene eso ahora¡Vaya…por que late tan fuerte mi corazón!) Oye, Inuyasha. Se ha dormido.**

Fin flash back

Kagome: **(Recuerdo cuando me sentí así por Inuyasha por primera vez, nunca me atreví a preguntarle si era verdad lo que decía aquella vez porque nunca puedo hablarle en serio, siempre es tan orgulloso y me hace enojar diciendo cualquier tontería. Creo que debo aprovechar esta ocasión y atreverme a preguntárselo…Aunque dijo que quería estar solo.**

**¡No importa¡Lo haré¡)**

Sango: **¿Por qué estas tan callada Kagome¿En que piensas?**

Kagome: **Eh? No, nada. Solo estoy un poco cansada… (Creo que voy a esperar a que todos se duerman, si se enteran que voy a ir a hablar con Inuyasha es mas que seguro que van a ir a espiar)**

Miroku: **Bueno, entonces creo que ya es hora de dormir. Estoy agotado también. Buenas noches.**

Sango: **si tienes razón, además mañana continuaremos el viaje temprano, así podremos llegar al siguiente pueblo antes del anochecer.**

Kagome: **estoy de acuerdo contigo, buenas noches** –Se acuesta

Shipo y Sango: **buenas noches **

Se duermen todos menos uno.

Un momento después…

Kagome: **(Creo que ya están todos dormidos, esta es mi oportunidad, tomare esta cobija como excusa para Inuyasha)**

Se levanta y se dirige hacia donde había visto a Inuyasha irse.

Sango abre un ojo, la ve yéndose y piensa: **Espero que esta vez Inuyasha no la lastime…**

Y sigue durmiendo.

Kagome iba caminando por el oscuro bosque y escuchaba sonidos aterradores de animales nocturnos

Kagome: **(Ay, que miedo ¿donde se habrá metido? Debo encontrarlo rápido antes que me salga algún animal hambriento y me quiera como cena) **

Kagome seguía caminando muerta de miedo, mirando hacia arriba de los árboles pensando que Inuyasha estaría dormido en alguno de ellos. En ese instante sintió el ruido del quiebre de unas ramas por los pasos de algo o alguien, detrás de ella, y se echo a correr asustada y gritando en sentido contrario de lo que

**¡Inuyasha!** **¡Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha: **EEEhhh! Kagome!** **¿Adonde vas tan apurada¿Y se puede saber por qué eres tan escandalosa? Ni que fuera sordo. **

Kagome al oír esa conocida voz se detiene, se da vuelta, lo ve y le grita furiosa:

**¡Inuyasha¡Porque me asustas de esa manera¡Insensible!**

Inuyasha: -resignado- ¿**y ahora que hice? **

**-**en tono prepotente- **Pero que dices, si la culpable eres tú, porque no deberías estar aquí. No te das cuenta que es peligroso que una mujer ande sola** **de noche** **por el bosque, podrías haber encontrado algún animal hambriento o un demonio **

Kagome más complacida por la actitud protectora que el tomo le dice mirando el suelo:

**Es que estaba preocupada por ti por tu transformación y vine a traerte esto por si tenías frío y ver si estabas bien, además no tenía miedo porque sabía que tú me protegerías.**

Inuyasha le grita:** ¡tonta¡No te das cuenta que como humano pierdo mis poderes y es mas difícil protegerte¡Además no pensaste que podrías haberte encontrado con alguna bestia del bosque antes que yo! **

Kagome se sentía muy sensible esa noche, por eso empezó a derramar lagrimas.

Kagome: **¡perdóname por haberme preocupado por ti!**

Inuyasha:** Lo siento, no fue mi intención, no llores kagome por favor, no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres.**

Se acerca y la abraza.

A Kagome le sorprendió que Inuyasha se disculpara ¿tan dulce¿¡y que salga de el abrazarla? Pensó que nunca lo hubiera hecho en su estado de hanyou por era tan orgulloso. Supo entonces que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que andaba dando vueltas por su cabeza, era ahora o nunca.

Kagome: **No importa, te perdono pero con una condición**

Inuyasha:** ¿condición? **

Kagome:** Si, solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo.**

**Inuyasha: Feh! Esta bien, lo haré.**

**Kagome: Hay algo que quiero saber hace tiempo, y no quiero que me mientas, si lo haces diré esa palabra que ya sabes…**

**Inuyasha¡Ya te dije que lo haré¡Habla de una vez!**

**Kagome: Esta bien, tranquilízate… lo que quiero saber es … ¿por que siempre me dices que te desagrada mi olor? **

**Iuyasha: Pues yo…**

**Kagome¿Tan desagradable soy para ti? **

**Inuyasha: Eeeehh…yo…**

**Kagome: No digas nada, déjame terminar…siempre trato de buscar la forma de agradarte, busco momentos, detalles y tú ni te percatas de ello, siempre lo arruinas y tratas de alejarme de ti diciendo tonterías y que huelo horrible. Me da la impresión que todo lo haces para lastimarme. Me gustaría saber por que lo haces, acaso no me quieres siquiera un poco? – **cambio a semblante triste -

Estas preguntas lo tomaron por sorpresa. No estaba preparado para responder. Sin embargo sabía que ella tenía razón, que el lo hacia para lastimarla y alejarla de el.

No podía evitar hacerlo, era lo único que se le ocurría cada vez que se encontraba en una situación comprometedora con ella. Prefería lastimarla de esa manera para alejarla, ya que si no lo hacia sabia que estas situaciones llegarían mas lejos, y el no podría resistirse a ella, a esa muchacha, que sin darse cuenta, fue entrando poco a poco en su corazón.

Hace tiempo que el sentía unos deseos locos tomarla entre sus brazos fuertemente y besarla. Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, pero nunca se había atrevido.

Temía que el destino de ella tomara el mismo rumbo que el de Kikyou. Eso no lo podía permitir, debía resistirse a su corazón, no podía darse el lujo de amar por segunda vez, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a ella.

Sabia que Naraku no desaprovecharía oportunidad de jugar con lo sentimientos de ambos, para poder aumentar los poderes de la perla.

Por otro lado estaba Kikyou, el se sentía responsable de su muerte, sentía que su vida le pertenecía a ella. Pero de lo que estaba seguro en esos momentos, era que su corazón le pertenecía a Kagome.

Ella era la única que hacia brillar su alma cada vez que ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos brillantes, la que hacia latir fuertemente su corazón cuando se acercaba demasiado, la única que le daba alegría a su vida, la que estaba siempre a su lado incondicionalmente, y su olor…su aroma… era irresistible para el…aunque le dijera lo contrario a ella…

Kagome lo miraba impacientemente esperando oír alguna palabra de el, deseaba con todo su corazón escuchar algo parecido que aquella vez, tenia la esperanza que si el le decía lo mismo, esta vez llegarían mas lejos en su relación, seria un indicio que ella aprovecharía para acercarse a su corazón.

Se acerco mas a el mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y noto en ellos un brillo, esa luz… cuando el la miraba así la hacia sentir feliz, a ella se le hacia imposible no soltar lo que llevaba dentro, no podía resistir esa agonía, deseaba decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no estaba segura como podía reaccionar el, estaba el miedo de no ser correspondida.

Kagome: **Inuyasha… dime sinceramente como te sientes cuando estoy así de cerca contigo, por favor, ábreme tu corazón… yo…te amo…**

Lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el, tenia miedo de lo que el podía llegar a responder, sabia que después de sus palabras, sus dudas terminarían allí.

Ella sabia que en esos momentos el era mas sincero por su condición, que era mas difícil para el ocultar sus sentimientos cuando era el un simple humano, por eso ella estaba decidida. Si el le daba una respuesta negativa, volvería a su mundo y nunca mas regresaría.

No iba a poder resistir estar a su lado ni verlo a la cara todos los días sabiendo de aquel rechazo a su amor, y le iba a ser mas difícil olvidar su sufrimiento estando cerca de el. Pero no podía perder las esperanzas todavía.

Entonces lo miro nuevamente a los ojos y le dijo:

**¿No vas a decir nada¿Te vas a quedar callado sin decir nada?**

**¡Por favor dime algo Inuyasha¡Que sientes por mi!**

Inuyasha noto en ella una mirada de desesperación, no quería herirla a ella ni a si mismo, pero su prioridad era no ponerla aquella misma peligrosa situación que Kikyou hace cincuenta años, no resistía la idea de poner en peligro su vida por su culpa, por su debilidad, así no le quedo mas remedio que tomar una decisión que lastimaría sus corazones.

Entonces la soltó y le dio la espalda, no podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle algo terrible para el y para ella. Lo que iba a decirle le dolería en lo más profundo de su alma pero debía hacerlo por el bien de ella.

Inuyasha: **Lo siento Kagome, no puedo responderte lo que quieres oír. Además no es lo que siento, y no siento deseos de abrir mi corazón a nadie, y menos a ti. Pero si quieres saber la verdad, cuando estoy contigo tu aroma me repugna, y no me gusta tenerte así de cerca, me pone muy nervioso tener así de cerca de una mujer tan caprichosa, gritona y atrevida, así que te agradecería que mantengas cierta distancia conmigo por favor. **

Su mundo se vino abajo.

Sentía que quería morir en ese momento. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, la persona que amaba le había destrozado su corazón de la manera más despreciable e insensible.

La había rechazado, nunca la habían humillado así.

Se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo, cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla, pero abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el, dándole la espalda, ignorando su sufrimiento.

Unas frías lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. No podía creer que el hombre que tanto amaba le había hablado de esa manera tan fría, sin sentir siquiera alguna compasión por ella.

Se puso de pie con alguna esperanza, y le dijo con la voz entrecortada:

**¿Eres sincero¿Estas seguro de lo que dices¡¿POR QUE NO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS! **

Inuyasha. **¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio¡Ya déjate de chiquilinadas y vete a dormir que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano¡Déjame solo¡Vete!**

Kagome: **¡Esta bien, te dejare solo, pero debo decirte que ya no volverás a verme jamás, aquí tienes los fragmentos, me voy a mi época y nunca mas regresare¡TE ODIO BAKA! **

Esas ultimas palabras de ella le dieron una punzada en el corazón, pero tenia la esperanza que ella no hablaba en serio, que se iría a dormir y que mañana le daría su merecido, muchos osuwari y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Kagome corrio dirigiéndose hacia el campamento, donde estaban todos dormidos, llorando desconsoladamente.

El lo había hecho de nuevo, la había lastimado. Pero esta vez seria la ultima.

Inuyasha la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta para asegurarse que no le pasara nada por el camino hasta el campamento.

Inuyasha: **(Solo espero que no haya hablado en serio, que mañana temprano cuando la despierte, golpee mi cara contra el suelo como siempre, y se sienta mejor con eso.)**

Llego detrás de ella al campamento, se quedo escondido tras un árbol observándola y cuando vio que Kagome empezó a recoger sus cosas metiéndolas en la mochila se quedo helado, viendo como ella no podía dejar de llorar.

Kagome: **(Ya no podré mirarlo a la cara nunca mas, ni podré ser la misma de siempre, será mejor irme lo antes posible, ya no quiero sufrir, no más)**

**(Adiós Shipo, Sango, Miroku, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi, gracias por haber sido tan buenos amigos, los extrañare)** – se inclino y beso a Shipo aun dormido en la frente.

A Inuyasha le entro un sentimiento de desesperación, de culpa al ver a Kagome dispuesta a marcharse - **¡Que he hecho!**- se decía, no podía creer hasta que punto había llegado a herirla para que ella este decidida a alejarse de el para siempre.

Inuyasha: **(parece que esta vez se va en serio, que entupido he sido, que voy a hacer si ella se va de mi lado.)**

Inuyasha escondido tras el árbol miraba como ella recogía su mochila y se la ponía en la espalda, aun llorando y empezo a alejarse de allí.

Inuyasha: **(¡No puede ser, como pude creer que ella no reaccionaria así después de lo que le dije! Tiene razón cuando me dice que soy un insensible, debo convencerla para que se quede**)

Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, y menos aun al darse cuenta de lo terrible que se sentía al pensar en la idea de vivir su vida sin Kagome. Aunque tenía miedo que ella no quisiera hablarle por lo que le había dicho, y se marchara sin decir más.

Pero debía hacerlo, sin importar como reaccionara debía convencerla, no la dejaría marcharse de su vida para siempre.

Sentía como se le nublaban los ojos, las lágrimas empezaron brotar, se sentía morir, y empezó a correr con desesperación para alcanzarla.

Kagome caminaba con la mirada perdida por ese oscuro bosque, cuando de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba, camino mas rápido, de pronto alguien se puso en su camino para obligarla a detenerse, levanto la vista, y vio esos ojos que tanto amaba, que también tanto dolor le provocaba verlos. Pero noto esa mirada triste, melancólica, lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver esas lagrimas, en esos hermosos ojos, que miraban los suyos demostrando un profundo sufrimiento.

Se miraron fijamente, por un momento parecía que se estaban comunicando con la mirada, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra, solo estaban allí parados, sintiendo mucho dolor en sus almas.

Inuyasha: **(Debo tener valor, no puedo perderla, si su seguridad significa perderla para siempre, entonces estoy dispuesto a protegerla con mi vida, aunque eso signifique dar la mía a cambio, por tal que siga a mi lado por siempre.) **

Kagome: **(¿Porque me mira así¿Qué pretende, hacerme mas daño del que ya me ha hecho¡Esa mirada otra vez¡¿Qué esta pasando!)**

Inuyasha: **Kagome yo…siento haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles, por favor no te vayas…**

Kagome bajando la mirada: **Lo siento, pero ya no puedo estar contigo, ya no podré ser la misma de siempre sabiendo que tú no me amas, y que nunca lo harás, y mucho menos sabiendo que me desprecias como mujer. Lo único que conseguiré quedándome es destrozar aun más mi corazón, y siento que ya no me quedan fuerzas para soportarlo mas. Por eso es mejor que me aleje de ti, ya no quiero sufrir mas.**

Inuyasha: **Por favor Kagome, se que me he comportado como un idiota, tienes todo el derecho a no perdonármelo nunca, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te he dicho, no era lo que realmente sentía.** **Te he mentido.**

Kagome: **¿Que quieres decir¿Por que lo hiciste¡No te das cuenta el daño que me haces¡NO VES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, Y LO QUE HAS DICHO ME DOLIO TANTO QUE HUBIERA PREFERIDO MORIR QUE ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS DE TI!**

Inuyasha la abraza con desesperación y le dice : **¡NO DIGAS ESO¡PERDONAME, LO HICE PORQUE ERES LO QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE LO MISMO QUE LE PASO A KIKYOU! Por favor perdoname…**

Kagome no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le acababa de decir **-esto** **es un sueño-** pensaba.

Tiro su mochila al piso y se lanzo a abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y mirándolo a los ojos tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración, le dijo:

**Me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, gracias. Me quedare contigo.**

Inuyasha al tenerla así de cerca y sabiendo que ya no se iría de su lado le dijo: -**Yo también soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, solo con verte despertar todas las mañanas, saber que estarás conmigo todos los días, era suficiente para mi, pero no puedo evitar sentir temor con solo pensar que ese maldito Naraku podría ponerte en mi contra, haciendo que me odies para aumentar los poderes de la perla que tiene en su poder, y menos** **poner en riesgo tu vida, como lo hizo con Kikyou. Yo no podría soportarlo de nuevo. **

**Aunque moría por dentro por tenerte así y decirte lo que siento, pero no he tenido el valor de hacerlo, por todo lo que te he dicho, no podía poner en riesgo tu seguridad.**

Kagome poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios le dice: **Estar contigo es lo que más deseo en este mundo, no me importa si mi vida corre peligro, quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase y más ahora que me has dicho que me amas. Solo debemos confiar el uno en el otro pase lo pase, veras como lo superaremos todo juntos.**

Inuyasha le sonrió tiernamente, y la envolvió en sus brazos. -**Kagome…te… amo** – le dijo. En ese momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos acercando lentamente sus labios, terminando por fin en un apasionado y calido beso de amor.

El en ese momento al probar los labios de ella, se sintió embriagado de tanta dulzura y tanta calidez, tanta pasion, tanto amor, no se comparaban a los de Kikyou, que eran fríos, sin sentimiento, sin amor alguno.

Fue un momento tan deseado por los dos hacia bastante tiempo, pero que ninguno se había atrevido a dar el primer paso.

Kagome: **(Soy tan feliz ¡Me ama! Cuanto he esperado este momento, solo espero que esto no sea solo un sueño. Hace un momento lo había perdido para siempre, y ahora se que su corazón me pertenece)**

**(Aunque ahora que lo pienso, realmente no estoy segura si él todavía ama a Kikyou, aunque me duela necesito saberlo, no me gusta la idea de compartir un amor. Pero ¿como me voy a atreverme a preguntarle si todavía la ama?)**

**(De seguro se molestara, pero debo hacerlo sin importar como reaccione, necesito definir esta situación de una vez por todas).**

Kagome finalizo el beso, se separo de el, y lo miro a los ojos.

Inuyasha noto en ella una mirada de preocupación y tristeza.

Inuyasha: **Kagome… ¿Qué sucede?**

Kagome**: Es que hay algo que necesito saber de ti, aunque temo como puedas reaccionar al escuchar lo que voy a preguntarte, pero sino lo hago no podré seguir con esto. Necesito que seas sincero conmigo por favor, es muy importante para mí.**

Inuyasha:** Pregúntame lo que sea que quieras saber de mí, responderé si eso te hace feliz.** –Dijo temerosamente.

Kagome**: (Ay, ahora como se lo digo) Sucede que…tengo una duda sobre tus sentimientos…**

Inuyasha: **¿Acaso dudas que te amo?**

Kagome: **No, no es eso. Déjame terminar por favor, esto es muy difícil de decir.**

Inuyasha: **Lo siento.**

Kagome: **Es que me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes por Kikyou**. **¿Aun la amas?** -Bajando la cabeza- **Entiéndeme, no soportaría la idea de tener que compartir tu amor con otra persona, creo que a nadie le simpatizaría una situación como esa. ¿No crees?**

Inuyasha se puso muy nervioso al escuchar esas palabras, no le gusto para nada que Kagome le preguntara eso, trato de tranquilizarse, él sabia que debía tener mucho cuidado en responderle, ya que de eso dependería su relación con ella. Pero tampoco podía mentirle.

Inuyasha: **No puedo mentirte, es muy pronto para decirte que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ella, pero quiero que comprendas que** **solo tu podrás ayudarme a olvidarla por completo, porque te amo demasiado y se que en algún momento, solo tu ocuparas mi** **corazón. Solo debes darme un poco de tiempo, por favor Kagome, solo te pido un poco de tiempo. Ayúdame a olvidarla. Yo solo quiero estar** **contigo **-La abraza.

Kagome se sintió dolida al escuchar eso, pero por otro lado estaba complacida de que el había sido sincero. También sabía que tenían que darse la oportunidad de amarse el uno al otro, así que decidió darle ese tiempo que el pedía.

Kagome: **Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, aunque en realidad me duele escuchar eso, pero al saber que tú me amas y que quieres solo estar conmigo complementa ese dolor, así que te daré ese tiempo, porque creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad. **

**Pero debo pedirte algo**.

Inuyasha: **¿Que cosa?**

Kagome: **Se que sonara cruel y egoísta de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo, es lo que siento.**

Inuyasha: **Dímelo; haré lo que sea.**

Kagome: **Es que cuando te veo con ella, y la forma en que la miras, me destroza, no sabes lo que es para mi ver a la persona que amas, mirando con ese brillo y ternura que veo ahora en ti, a otra mujer. Por** **eso no me gustaría que vuelvas a verla, no podría soportar verte así con ella una vez mas. Además, creo que sino vuelves a verla será mas fácil para ti olvidarla.**

Inuyasha: **Esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas, lo haré por ti. Pero debes saber que ella algún día podría venir a verme, eso no lo podemos evitar. Pero quiero que te quedes tranquila, porque entonces hablare con ella para que comprenda que lo nuestro no puede ser. Le diré que no estoy dispuesto a morir e ir al infierno con ella, porque te amo a ti.**

Kagome: **Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso.**

Inuyasha: **Yo soy más feliz si tú lo eres. Ahora volvamos que ya amaneció, y los demás van a despertar, y se van a preocupar al no verte allí durmiendo.**

La noche termino junto con la condición humana del ahora hanyou.

Kagome: **Esta bien volvamos**.

Inuyasha: **Espera, antes quiero devolverte esto** - Le cuelga enel cuello los fragmentos que ella le había dado antes, peroal pasar su mano sobre su piel las sensaciones parecieron aumentar en el, increíblemente tanto que su cuerpo parecía no responderle, cerro los ojos **-¿Qué me pasa?** -se repetía el. Inuyasha cerró los ojos nuevamente y volvió a mirarla.

Kagome estaba nerviosa y se puso mas aun cuando noto que el la miraba de una forma que nunca había visto en el. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en ella, primero en su cuello, luego levantaba la vista para mirarla a los ojos, parecía que con esa mirada trataba de decirle muchas cosas, pero no había palabra alguna que el pudiera expresar para lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo una cosa paso por su mente – **_ella debe ser tuya _**

Kagome pensaba que el estaba actuando extraño y se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de el - **¿por que me mira así?**

Cuando al fin se animo a preguntarle lo único que hizo fue un suspiro de sorpresa cuando el hanyou se acerco su rostro a su cuello y empezó a olerlo -¿me esta olfateando?- decía ella.

Su instinto se estaba apoderando totalmente de el, empezó a acariciar los cabellos de ella y los hizo a un lado para despejar la zona que le interesaba. Empezó a dar mordiscos suaves al principio, luego movió un poco el cuello de la blusa en dirección hacia el hombro de la joven para descubrir el lugar exacto, hasta que de un solo movimiento fluido la rodeo con un brazo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que ella pudiera hacer y clavo sus colmillos en piel de su amada. Cada momento que pasaba ejercía más presión. Ella no pudo moverse, sentía que la invadía una extraña pero agradable sensación recorrerla por completo, empezó a cerrar los ojos y dejo caer su peso en el.

Al cabo de unos segundos el se aparto de su cuello, puso nuevamente el cuello de la prenda en su lugar para cubrirlo, sentía una extraña sensación y sentimiento interior de satisfacción. Era raro, ahora sentía que ella le pertenecía y que ahora nadie debía atreverse a tocarla, porque ahí si que el osara a hacerlo probaría la furia de sus garras. La miro y sonrió, parecía que ella estaba en otro mundo. **– Ahora si volvamos – **le dijo jalándola de la mano para empezar a caminar.

Kagome bajo de las nubes y empezó a sentir un ardor en su cuello, paso sus dedos y noto dos orificios, observo que en sus dedos había sangre.- **Espera ¿Qué me hiciste Inuyasha? **

Inuyasha: No lo se, solo hice lo que sentí. (Lo que si se es que ahora eres mía) no se lo que me paso, me deje llevar por mis instintos. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo (claro con una vez es mas que suficiente)

Kagome: Mmmm, esta bien lo dejare pasar, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Inuyasha y Kagome tomaron rumbo al campamento tomados de la mano. Los dos estaban felices, es que al fin estaban juntos de la manera que querían.

Inuyasha rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Kagome atrayéndola hacia el, así caminaban abrazados, el quería sentirla tan cerca como le fuera posible y le gustaba la idea de saber que ella ahora era suya.

Kagome por su parte pensaba – **Fue muy raro, no se que fue lo me hizo, pero lo que se es que fue tan agradable no sentí dolor alguno, ahora me siento, como decirlo, mas suya, como mas cerca de el ¿Desde ahora se puede decir que somos novios? **

**No quiero imaginarme la que se armara cuando Kouga se entere, y sabiendo lo celoso que es Inuyasha cuando Kouga me ponga un dedo encima, no esperaran ni un segundo para pelearse. **

Inuyasha: **será mejor que nos apuremos, si los demás se dan cuenta que no dormiste en tu futón y que estuviste conmigo toda la noche, no dejaran de molestarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas, principalmente ese pervertido de Miroku.**

Kagome: **¡Tienes razón!** – Dijo poniéndose colorada.

Cuando llegaron Miroku, Sango, y Shippo ya estaban despiertos.

Shippo: **¿Adonde estabas Kagome? Cuando despertamos no te vimos en tu futón y estábamos preocupados por ti. **

Miroku: **Señorita Kagome le ruego por favor que no se vaya sin avisar.**

**Aunque Sango nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos porque seguro estaba con Inuyasha y veo que es así.**

Luego Miroku se acerca a Inuyasha- **¡Al fin veo que han arreglado sus** **diferencias! Mmmm¿No es así pillín?** – Lo codeó y le guiñó un ojo – **¡Veo que no pierdes el tiempo! Si sigues así vas a tener descendencia antes que yo.**

Inuyasha: **¡Miroku, cierra tu maldita boca, yo no soy un pervertido** **como tú!** –Gritó enojado con sus mejillas rojas como su traje - **Además no es lo piensas, Kagome se levanto temprano y se fue a buscarme para que desayunáramos todos juntos ¡Pero tú y tu mente pervertida siempre piensan lo peor!**

Kagome al escuchar esos comentarios del monje se sonrojo aun más que Inuyasha.

**¡Houshi samaaaa! –le grito Sango dándole con el Hiraikotsu en la cabeza. - ¡Acaso no sabes cuando mantener la boca cerrada!**

Miroku:** Pero Sanguito, porque te pones así!**

Sango:** ¡Sabes muy bien porque! – **Y tomando al monje por la ropa lo arrastra adentrándose al bosque alejándose para evitar que Inuyasha y Kagome fueran intimidados porsus comentarios** - Kagome, nos vamos a buscar leña para luego preparar el desayuno.**

Kagome:** Esta bien Sango – **Dijo con la cabeza baja avergonzada.

Inuyasha:** Monje pervertido, Feh!**

Shippo:** Kagome, tengo hambre.**

Kagome:** Esta bien, tomen asiento y vayan sirviéndose esto que preparo mi madre para ustedes, espero que les guste – **dijo con una sonrisa poniéndoles a Inu y a Shippo una bandeja con pastelitos enfrente de ambos.

Como siempre estos dos se pusieron a pelear por la comida, cuando quedaba el ultimo bocado en la bandeja, se lanzaron unas miradas que parecían que le salían rayos de los ojos, y el hanyou dándole un golpe en la cabeza al niño kitzune, con una sonrisa triunfante se apodero de la ultima pieza de la bandeja, haciéndolo llorar.

Shippo:** ¡Kagomeeeeee¡Inuyasha me golpeo y me quito mi comida! BUAAAAAAAAA!**

Kagome estaba muy pensativa por lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no podía evitar dejar de sonreír, se encontraba a un lado de ellos adelantando los preparativos para el desayuno, al oír a Shippo se puso de pie, se acerco a Inuyasha y se agacho frente a el.

Inuyasha puso cara de terror al ver a Kagome frente a el, pensando en aquella palabra que saldría de los labios de la joven lo haría tragar la tierra, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto.

Shippo:** (Je, je, je, ahora veras como te dara tu merecido)**

Kagome con una radiante sonrisa le dijo:** Inu, hazme el favor de comportarte, ya estas bastante grandecito para pelear como un niño, y además no deberían estar peleando por comida, porque tenemos de sobra, aquí tienen mas –**dijo ofreciéndolesotra bandeja con otros bocaditos** – y Shippo lo mismo para ti, compórtate también - **luego se fue a continuar lo que estaba haciendo muy sonriente.

Los dos demonios se miraron con los ojos como platos, sorprendidos de la actitud de Kagome. Inuyasha por su lado estaba aliviado que su amada no lo hiciera a comer tierra como otras veces, y miro a Shippo con una sonrisa malévola: je je je.

Shippo:** Maldito Inuyasha que le has hecho a Kagome cuando estuviste con ella, esta no es la misma Kagome de siempre, algo raro le habrás hecho, seguro que has encontrado alguna manera de hechizarla con algo, ella no es así, sino ya te habría hecho comer tierra como siempre ¡Dime que le has hecho¡Quiero a mi Kagome de vuelta!**

**Inuyasha: Feh! Cállate enano, yo no le he hecho nada. **

**Sango y Miroku ya estaban en camino de regreso y venían hablando cargando unos leños para el fuego.**

**Miroku: Estoy seguro que anoche entre esos dos paso algo.**

**Sango: También lo creo pero debo pedirte que seas más discreto con tus comentarios, sabes que Inuyasha es muy orgulloso, y lo único que provocaras es que se aleje de Kagome. Y por el contrario debemos ayudarlos a que estén juntos, si llegaras a notarlos muy juntos hazte el ciego, como si fuera un situación muy normal, para que no se sientan intimidados ¿entendido?**

**MIroku: Lo que digas mi Sanguito.**

**Luego cuando llegaron, encendieron el fuego, y Kagome se puso a preparar te para el desayuno. Luego lo sirvió y se sentaron todos juntos a desayunar y a charlar un rato.**

**Todos notaron que Kagome estaba muy feliz, mas de lo normal y que Inuyasha sonreía y le echaba miradas a Kagome y esta se sonrojaba, y tampoco paraba de sonreír. Estaban muy contentos al verlos a ellos de tan buen humor. Pero de pronto notaron que el buen humor de Inuyasha se había esfumado cuando puso una cara de pocos amigos, después de que lo vieron olfateando el aire.**

**Inuyasha¡Otra vez ese apestoso olor¡Maldición! – Se levanto sin caer cuenta que los demás lo veían, y se ubico posesivamente sentado al lado de Kagome poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y así siguió tomando su desayuno al lado de una sonrojada y sorprendida pero feliz Kagome, esperando la llegada del dueño del apestoso olor. **

Miroku:** ¿Qué sucede inuyasha?**

Inuyasha**: Feh! Solo protejo lo mío! **

Los demás se sorprendieron ante la actitud del hanyou, no se imaginaron que el iba a hacer eso delante de todos sin importarle nada, se lo veía seguro y decidido pero se lo notaba muy molesto.

De pronto se empezó a sentir una brisa, acercándose cada vez más a ellos un remolino de viento, al detenerse se noto un joven de ojos azules, con una coleta alta, con aspecto de demonio lobo.

Era Kouga, el líder del clan de los youkai lobos, que se acerco hasta donde estaba Kagome, pasando por encima de Inuyasha aplastándolo contra el suelo, para tomar las dos manos de ella.

Kagome**: (¡Ay no, ahora si que se va a armar!)**

Kouga:** ¿Cómo estas, mi bella Kagome? He venido a ver como estaba mi mujer - dijo con una bella sonrisa sin dar importancia donde estaba parado.**

Kagome**: Muy…bien…Kouga…gra…gracias – **dijo muy nerviosa al ver la mirada Inuyasha, que estaba debajo de Kouga, con los ojos rojos brillosos de furia.

Inuyasha se levanto de golpe, provocando que Kouga pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo, se lanzo tan rápido como pudo encima del lobo como una bestia descontrolada tomándolo por el cuello, apretando con mucha fuerza para estrangularlo, sin que Kouga tenga oportunidad para reaccionar y defenderse.

Inuyasha:** ¡Maldito lobo, nunca mas pondrás tus apestosas manos encima de Kagome! y quiero aclararte una cosa¡ELLA ES MI MUJER! ¡Esa fue la última vez que te acercaste a ella porque ahora vas a morir! – **Dijo acercándole una garra al cuello dispuesto a degollarlo. Se veía que no tenía ningún indicio de control sobre si mismo, estaba totalmentefuera de si.

Kagome muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de suceder se acerco a ellos intentando evitar que Inuyasha mate al youkai lobo.

Kagome**¡Inuyasha¡Detente!– **Le decía y viendo que elhanyou no daba ninguna razón**- ¡OSUWARI! -**Dijo provocando que se golpee contra Kouga al estar encima de el, fue entonces que Kouga logro safarse del hanyou un poco adolorido por elgolpe,ya que este no se pudo mover por efecto del conjuro del rosario.

Kouga se levanto furioso dispuesto a contraatacar y dijo:** ¡Maldita bestia¡Como te atreves a atacarme, me di cuenta cuando la olfateé que te has atrevido a marcarla y porque dices que es tuya, pero no me importa si te mato ella será MIA y ahora vas a pagar, te voy a hacer pedazos!**

Inuyasha**: Maldita seas Kouga- murmuro poniéndose de pie al terminar el efecto del conjuro**

Kagome:** ¡Osuwari! -estampo de nuevo al hanyou de nuevo contra el suelo **

**(Creo que no me queda otra opción) –**pensó interponiéndoseentre kouga y el hanyou y dijo** - Kouga! Detente! Por favor no pelees con Inuyasha, si en realidad sientes algo por mi no lo hagas, por favor vete, no significara para nada que pierdas la pelea, nadie pensara eso, al contrario, y te prometo que nos veremos otro día con mas calma pero ahora no es el momento ¿Harías esto por mi?**

**Kouga, tomándole las manos nuevamente a Kagome pero esta vez con mas con suavidad y acercándolas a su rostro dijo: Mi querida Kagome, haré lo que me pidas por ti, y cualquier cosa que desees por tal de complacerte, para que algún día aceptes ser mi mujer, y tu ya sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti, por eso lo haré – **Kagome se sonrojo ante estas palabras –

Inuyasha:** Grrrrrrrrrrr**

Kouga:** Entonces me despido mi bella Kagome, no veremos otro día pero ¡sin esa bestia pulgosa cerca que nos moleste! – **dijo fuerte para que escuche cierta persona.

Kagome:** No sabes como te lo agradezco Kouga, gracias.**

Kouga beso su mano y se fue.

Inuyasha se estaba poniendo nuevamente de pie y kagome repitió:** Osuwari **– para dar tiempo y asegurarse que el lobo estuvierabastante lejos. Cuando ya no le vio dio un suspiro de alivio, se acerco a los otros que estaban observando la escena y les dijo: Bueno al fin término todo, ahora juntemos todo y sigamos nuestro camino.

Inuyasha en cuanto pudo se levanto enojado mientras pensaba:

Ahora me va a escuchar… - mientras se acercaba a Kagome.

La tomo del brazo diciendo** - ¡Ven, tenemos algo que hablar! - y la llevo casi arrastrando lejos de donde estaban todos.**

Shippo:** Estos si que son raros**

Kagome:** ¡No seas bruto¡Que te pasa!**

Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome, porque lo hiciste¡Porque me humillaste de esa manera delante de lobo sarnoso! **

Hasta aqui llegue, muy pronto pondre la siguiente continuación.


End file.
